Bets, Babysitting, and Baseball
by OneDream 2Dream
Summary: Sonny and Chad make some bets involving babysitting and baseball. Will they be able to survive? And who will become the winner? For Ariannah!


**Happy Birthday Ariannah! I'm sorry it took me a week to get this out, but this is for you! And no, I wasn't procrastinating writing this story. I was really busy and wanted to make sure this was good for you! That and whenever I went on to my computer I got distracted.**

**Spring is coming soon! Where I live it's been a tough winter, yet I wish I had more time to ski! Oh well, I can't stop it. If you read this, put the word carrot in your review. I'm going to be working on That Thursday for a while, as well as Two Worlds Collide. So therefore, I won't be accepting any story ideas for a while.**

**Inspiration: Boris Yeltsin gave me this idea a while ago, and I finally wrote it! **

**Disclaimer: I don't own any baseball games, SWAC, or anything else I might have mentioned. But one day, I'll own something someone on FF will say, "I don't own this, this person does." And I'll be all excited about it, okay? **

**Now that I'm done with that, here's the story!**

"Truth or Dare?" Sonny asked, pointing to Tawni. The cast of So Random had decided to play a game after they practiced, and somehow this was the chosen game. Sonny didn't exactly want to play, (for a specific reason) but didn't want to seem suspicious. Therefore, she always chose dare. Or right before it was her turn, she decided she had to go to the bathroom, get a drink, or something to that extent.

Tawni played with her earring for a minute, and then decided. "Truth, I guess." Sonny knew she had to come up with a good one for her.

"Okay, who is your role model?" Everyone else looked at her, like that was the stupidest thing they'd ever heard. Tawni looked away, and refused to meet everyone's eyes.

"My mom is, I'd say. She's always been what I wanted to be." The rest of the cast looked surprised.

_ Shows how much they know about her. _Sonny thought.

"Okay Sonny, Truth or Dare? Let me guess… Dare?" She nodded.

"Okay then, I dare you and Blondie over there to take care of the little freak for three hours, while the little freak has to act like a baby." A voice rang out from the back of the room. It had a bit of amusement in it, as well as some arrogance. Sonny would know that voice anywhere.

"Chad, you're not playing." She announced, getting up and staring at him. "What do you want?"

"Just to bug you Randoms." He responded. "But, if you're playing a game I guess I'll play too. What baby game is it? Oh that's right, truth or dare." The blonde said the last few words with contempt.

Sonny smirked. "Well, I have a dare for you. You go to the baseball game with Grady and Nico. They have an extra ticket."

"No way!" Grady yelled, but Sonny ignored him.

"This sounds more like a bet. You against me." Chad said.

"Okay, I'm good with it." Sonny announced, smiling as well. "Here's the terms: When Chad is at the game he cannot say anything bad about us or about Nico and Grady. You have to be nice to them, Chad. Tawni and I have to take care of Zora, and she has to act like a young child. If we aren't nice to her, or don't treat her like a real little kid, she'll tell you and you'll win."

"Wait, what do I get out of this?" Zora asked, petting her snake. She took it everywhere.

Chad looked up. "$10 per person sound good?"

Zora snickered. "50 bucks to act like a baby for three hours and have them do whatever I want them to do for me? That sounds good."

"You can't be biased though." Chad responded.

"Okay."

The brunette spoke up again. "Okay, and If the "Randoms" win, we get your parking space, your chocolate fountain forever, and your massage therapist for a month. If you win, we'll say to watch Mackenzie Falls on our show, and buy your cast frozen yoghurt for a week as much as you want it up to 5 scoops per person a day. Do we have a deal?"

The boy thought for a moment, then answered, "Deal."

-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-

It was halfway through the baseball game, about the bottom of the fourth inning. The Los Angeles Dodgers were winning by one to the Chicago Cubs. Everything seemed to be going good with the bet for Chad. _I guess these guys aren't that bad. _Chad thought, taking a bite of his hot dog. _I might win this thing. _

Grady and Nico were contently munching away on the popcorn Chad had bought them and cheering on the team. The seats were good, right in the front sort of near third base. They weren't in the VIP section like Chad would have liked, but he had to admit the experience was better up close.

"Come on! Run! Run!" The two boys shouted, and Chad decided he wanted to join in.

"Let's go! Run! Run!" They watched as he slid in and was deemed safe. The crowd cheered.

Chad turned to Nico and Grady. "That was a good play, don't you think?"

"Yeah, it was!" Grady yelled over the roar of the crowd. It sounded like an ocean.

Nico was frowning, however. Not because he liked the other team, but because of Chad. "You look like you're actually enjoying yourself. Is it because of the game, that you're winning the bet, or because you might actually like us?"

Chad looked at them, carefully thinking out an answer. "I guess it's about 40% because of the game, 40% because I'm winning the bet, 10% because I'm eating an amazing hot dog and going to a game in the first time in forever, and yes, 10% because I might actually enjoy being with you." He mumbled the last part, but the two still caught it.

"If this weren't a bet, I'd be quite impressed about that." Nico said, sighing and returning his attention back to the game.

Grady was a bit happier about that. "You like us! And you've even managed to remember our names!"

"Don't get too excited. If we lose this game," he said, referring to the baseball game. "I might just blame it on you guys."

-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0—0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0—0—0-0-

The three girls were doing quite well. Zora was sitting watching TV in the living room, and Sonny and Tawni were making Macaroni and Cheese in the Kitchen.

"Man, Zora's house is nice." Tawni exclaimed, looking around for some shredded cheese. "I wish everything was just a bit more organized."

"Same." Sonny added, finally pulling out a container.

"I hope she likes this. If I have to make another meal for her, I'm going to scream."

They had been going for two hours yet, and still had an hour to go. Yet in half an hour, they'd have to put her to bed. It would get hard then.

"Sonny! Tawni! Is my food ready yet?" Zora asked in her best little kid voice. They had to admit, it was pretty good.

"Not yet!" The older brunette called, trying to cook the pasta as fast as she could. "It'll be ready in a few minutes. Tawni will come play with you until them."

"Me?" Tawni whisper-yelled, looking angry at her friend. "Why me?"

"I'll read her a book at bedtime."

The blonde thought for a minute, then thought it to be a good deal. "Okay." She walked into the large family room, bringing two stuffed bears with her.

"Hiya Tawni!" She yelled, still talking like a four year old.

"Do you want to play with the bears?" Tawni asked, handing one to her. "We can make them go to the park. The grass can be the rug, and this dish cloth can be the blanket."

"Yeah, that sounds good!" Zora exclaimed, launching into a long story about her bear.

Sonny continued making the macaroni, peeking through the door every now and then. They seemed to be getting along pretty well.

She gave the bears a bit of food first, then managed to convince the "child" to eat out in the kitchen so she wouldn't spill food all over the rug. It took about five minutes, but the less cleaning there was to do, the better.

After the meal, Zora went back to playing for ten minutes before bed.

"That went well." Tawni commented, cleaning up.

Sonny turned around to look at her. "I know, but it might get harder later."

-0-0-0-0-0-0-0—0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-

It was the top of the eighth inning. The boys were actually having fun, and it seemed to surprise them.

"Come on, come over here baseball! I want to catch one!" Grady exclaimed, getting a little too excited.

Chad struggled not to insult him. Even friends insult each other sometimes. Not that they were friends, but you get the point.

"Dude, you'll never catch that!" Nico yelled over the people. "But you can always try."

"Yeah." Chad said, deciding agreeing would be easiest.

Grady smiled. "Here comes one now! I'll get it!"

Chad could see he'd never catch it. It was going too fast. "Dude, don't…" He warned, but it was too late. The ball had hit him square in the forehead, knocking him out.

"Idiot! Idiot, idiot, idiot!" Chad yelled at him. "You shouldn't have tried to catch that!"

"Let's get him out of here, maybe to a hospital." A security guard ran over to them, summoning emergency crews. "And you lost the bet, by the way."

Chad groaned, trying to help the EMT people. "This sucks."

0-0-0—0—0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-

"And they all lived happily ever after." Sonny concluded. "The end. Now go to bed, like a good little girl." She stood up, put down the storybook, and pulled the covers over the little girl.

"Thanks Sonny!" She said, closing her eyes. "Goodnight."

Sonny smiled, although she was tired. "Goodnight Zora." The brunette closed the door, sighing loudly as she walked into the same room as Tawni.

"I'm so tired!" She said.

Sonny groaned. "Same here."

"Sonny! Tawni!" Zora called from her room.

"Your turn," Sonny insisted. "I helped her brush her teeth."

Tawni got up, stomping down the hall. "Fine." When she got to the end of the hall, she opened the door to see Zora jumping on the bed.

"I'm not tired," She insisted, sticking out her tongue. "I want water. And you need to read me another story."

Tawni was so tired and fed up. She couldn't help it. "No. Get your own water. And stop being such a brat."

Zora frowned. "You just lost for us, Tawni."

She collapsed on Zora's bed. "Really?" She continued to wail before Sonny ran into the room with her phone.

"Come on, we're going to the hospital. Zora, get changed quickly."

Zora was alert. "Who's hurt? What happened? Will it take long to get there? Will we get a snack? Can I kill somebody?"

"Woah, slow down Zora!" Sonny commanded, but answered her questions. "Grady got hurt getting hurt by a softball, it'll only take about five minutes, we can get a snack then, and of course you CAN'T kill anyone. Why would you do that?" She asked, shaking her head.

Fifteen minutes later, they were in the hospital waiting for news on Grady's condition.

"Hey Chad," Sonny said, trying to find out about the bet. "Did you win?"

He looked pained for a minute, but then answered. "No. I got disqualified for yelling at Grady after he got knocked out." Sonny playfully hit him on the arm.

"Seriously? Tawni got tired and yelled at Zora." She commented, looking out the window.

Chad looked surprised. "No winner? That's weird. What are we going to do now?"

"We'll call it a draw." The brunette insisted. "I'm worried about Grady."

Chad looked concerned as well. "Need a hug?" Sonny nodded. It had been a long night, and nobody was around. It was sweet for Chad to offer a hug. Maybe the bet had changed him.

She noticed how warm his embrace felt, and that anything touching him felt tingly. He seemed to be surprised for a moment too, but it faded quickly. She wanted to stay like this forever.

"Sonny? Chad?" Nico's voice called out, and they broke apart feeling awkward.

"We're here." Sonny said. "How is he?"

Nico took a seat with her. "He's got a big bruise, and a minor concussion. Other than that, he's going to be okay. They want to keep him here overnight, but then he'll go home."

"Okay, we should go then." Tawni said. "I'm going to the car with Zora."

Sonny nodded. "I'll be right there."

"I'm going to go now. Bye Chad." Nico added too, heading for the door. This left Sonny and Chad alone.

"So, I guess that settles it." Sonny said. 'Let's shake on it."

"Okay." They shook, and Sonny noticed the feeling again. Chad pulled away, and started to speak. "I'll see you tomorrow. Then, the rivalry is back."

"Fine." She said. She loved arguing with Chad.

"Fine."

"Good."

"Good and bye." Chad added loudly, exiting the building.

Sonny couldn't help but notice how weird the night had been. She'd never seen anything like it. And had Chad and her made progress? Was it possible?

But of course, when bets, baseball, and babysitting are involved, anything can happen.

**Did you like the ending? I'm not sure if I do, but it did what it needed to. Well, HAPPY BIRTHDAY to Ariannah, (Xx_UnBreakableSoul_xX) and review!**


End file.
